The invention relates to fuel dispensing nozzles of the type described in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,056,131, 4,057,086, 4,343,377 and my co-pending application Ser. No. 07/706,807 filed May 29, 1991. The disclosures in each of the above patents and patent application is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention more particularly relates to a fuel dispensing nozzle which is utilized with a pre-pay self-service filling station. There have recently been developed nozzles having a pressure actuated poppet valve which automatically shuts off the dispensing nozzle shortly after the dispenser pump is de-energized when a "pre-paid" amount of fuel has been dispensed. This prevents further flow of fuel upon re-energizing of the pump supplying fuel to the nozzle. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Fink 4,559,982 and 4,658,987.